regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly (OC)
Say hi to Molly, the 18-year-old looking immortal who also happens to be the one of two female workers at the Park (with her sister Daeja) in iFanon's spin-off to Regular Show: Against the Odds! She is from Eterna, where (most) Immortals live and are not very well received by the Earthlings. She has two siblings: older twin siblings Daeja and Roland, thus making her the youngest of all her siblings. Appearance Her facial features are indistinguishable, as she is transparent, having being turned into a ghost (backstory explained later) with an icy blue hue, which can change color due to some emotion (except when it's considered extreme, then the Sprites emerge instead). Her long hair is typically in a braid or two (except when she sleeps, then it's taken down). Her skin used to be tanned before she became ghostified, unlike the pale complexion of her siblings'. Her eyes are snake shaped and were yellow before ghostification. Emotion Stages Main article: Sprites of Emotion Being from Eterna, she experiences the Sprites of Emotion, as most tend to do. How She Became Ghostified It's just a typical experiment gone wrong - back in the days when Eternians were accepted on Earth. Molly was attempting a temporary invisible potion for pranks and such, when Daeja accidentally startled her from another room, causing her favorite snack to fall into the mix: Ghost Peppers. Needless to say, the results resulted in Molly's permanent ghostification and the (eventual) shut out of Hi Five Ghost from her life, as she was too embarrassed to show herself to him. How She Came To Work at the Park Despite the protests of nonacceptance and better jobs she sent her sister's way, Molly followed Daeja all the way back down to Earth to the Park, as she was tipped off by her pen pal that they'd love it there. When they were shot down, Molly assumed it was because they were all sexist, as they only had guys working all the jobs there anyway (and the fact that Benson remarked that they should go work at the Coffee Shop if they wanted a "proper" job). Her sister dismissed this and continued to help the Park much to Molly's chagrin, who warned her about them getting in trouble. Needless to say, they are indeed caught one day, when Benson sees the bathrooms being painted but no sign of Mordecai and Rigby. Upon further examination, he sees paint splatters coming out from behind a bush (after accidentally getting hit by one of them) and finds Daeja and Molly behind it. Benson turns on full rage mode (worse than when he turned into that fireball in the sky sucking up everything), releasing an angry Emotion Sprite into the wind. Having no close relations in the vicinity, the sprite chases the two girls down with Benson regretting releasing it. None of the guys knew how to take them down, not even Skips, who believed them to be a fable. Daeja manages to talk him down and will the spirit away. Benson in turn thanks them with an apology and jobs at the Park. Relationships Daeja She and her sister are literally best friends. They are hardly ever seen apart, even when they hang out with other friends. Hi Five Ghost They used to be the best of friends until Molly was ghostified; she gave him the cold shoulder and they never spoke to or saw each other again until she started working at the Park. Their angry and guilty sprites battled it out until they were finally convinced to make up by Daeja and Muscle Man (who were sent to the hospital after this ordeal). Their friendship is slowly growing, but it's getting there. Mordecai and Rigby She gets along with them quite well. She's not as close with them as her sister is, though. Benson Molly hated him for being sexist against them when they were turned down, but has grown to get used to him over time (although she could do without the cruel looks he sends her way...). Roland Having been a young Immortal witnessing his execution, she felt sorry and horrified for him. She's unsure of her feelings now as she learns he's after Daeja to kill her. Skips She's not very familiar with him, as she doesn't attend as many meetings as Daeja does. Pops She always believed Pops to be weird, but enjoys hearing his stories and legends of Lolliland. Muscle Man Molly likes him from the get go because of how funny he is, although she's still trying to explain the concept of "Yo Mama" jokes to him. Guardians of Eternal Youth When life gets tough, she's often found at their hangout, often mystified with their adventures and experiences, as well as seeking advice. Tracey She despises her ever since she broke her old Mage Staff (which were used on very young Immortals to keep their ESes in check) mistaking it for a long toothpick when it was shrunken and then refusing to apologize for breaking a "worthless toy". Molly is always seeking to ruin Tracey's day when she sees her. Margaret, Eileen and CJ Molly is less close with the trio, though she can often be seen hanging out with Margaret, as Eileen and CJ believe her to be too distant for their liking. Thomas She hardly sees or hears of him, so to her, he is a legend. Trivia * She is the youngest Immortal, at 202 years old. * Molly is known to run away from her problems rather than face up and solve them. Category:Original Characters Category:Fanon owned by iFanon